


Scared of Lighting

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is not at all scared of lighting. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Lighting

“You gotta be kidding me…” When Percy peeks out from under the blanket Jason is standing there by the foot of his bed, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face. Percy is shivering, partly because it’s cold, but mostly because he is scared shitless. The Stolls messed with the weather protection of camp, and now there is a thunderstorm raging over the grounds.

Percy  _hates_  thunderstorms. It’s not the rain, and not even the wind, he can deal with that, but the lightning makes Percy quiver. He’s not sure where it came from, maybe it’s because he’s afraid that one day Zeus will find an excuse and just blast him from the earth.

It’s a legitimate thing to worry about, even though Jason seems to be disagreeing.

“Percy Jackson, defeater of Titans and Giants, hides from a thunderstorm under his blanket.” Jason says, and he is full-on grinning now. Percy really wants to punch him, but that would mean getting out of his blanket cocoon and he doesn’t see that happening anytime soon.

“Am not.” He retorts instead, but his voice is kind of high and squeaky and all it does is sending Jason into a fit of laughter. Percy growls at him and pulls the blankets back over his head. He can deal with this later, when there are no thunderstorms threating to take his life anymore.

Percy half expects Jason to leave laughing, or to shock him just for shits and giggles. What he doesn’t see coming is the bed dipping under the weight of another body, or the hands unravelling Percy’s cocoon and least of all the arms wrapping around him and pulling him flush to a muscular chest.

“What are you doing?” Percy hisses, and when his voice is still high he can at least blame it on the fear of the storm. Jason just gathers the blankets with the free arm and wraps it around the two of them, leaving only their heads peeking out.

“I think it’s called cuddling.” Jason answers, his breath ghosting over Percy’s neck and making him shiver even more. “I’m a Son of Jupiter, I think I can protect you from a tiny storm.” Percy can hear the smile in Jason’s voice and scoffs. He doesn’t need protecting, he thinks, this is ridiculous.

But then lighting crashes somewhere outside his window and Percy jumps with a yelp. Jason laughs softly and pulls him closer, soon enough Percy’s frantic heartbeat slows a little and he manages to relax into Jason’s chest, and yeah, maybe he needs a little protecting after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> look at all this fluff. gah. leave me a comment if you want to make me happy c:


End file.
